


Finals

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Exams, Exhaustion, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Sam is only mentioned, Studying, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Dean has been overworking himself, revising and studying too hard, drinking too much caffeine and eating too little food. One day when Dean goes over to 'The Tricksters' cafe owned by Castiel Novak's brother, Gabriel, who just so happens to be working...and apparently he cares about Dean's health. Cue cute and protective Cas.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is for the second word. Sorry it's short!
> 
> Also, I don't have a set schedule for uploading, so these will be coming out on random days and not exactly everyday or other day.

 

 

**002 Finals**

Sitting there stressed, Dean worked away studying as finals hit him left, right and centre. By this point, he was really regretting going to university. Sure he was smart, very smart actually, but dear god, all this work was a pain. Luckily he only had to sit a few more exams. Though, he was unsure if he’d make it to the end as he felt a headache smash against his head like it was a hammer. With a sigh, Dean stood up and stretched, his back made several loud cracks as did his arms as he moved. Rubbing at his dark and puffy eyes harshly, he blinked himself awake and headed to get a coffee from down the road. He had been making a point to go and buy coffee instead of making it as it allowed him to have a bit of exercise and fresh air. Grabbing his dorm room keys, he chucked on his hoodie (that he totally didn’t steal from his younger-yet-annoyingly-taller-brother, though in Dean’s nonexistent defence, the hoodie was comfortable and quite baggy, reaching mid-thigh on him) and paused looking in the mirror by the door, it took several blinks for his eyes to focus on the mess he was. Hair was sticking out in every direction and was starting to look like a birds nest. His face was pale and his eyes were popping with their bruise like bags. He looked like death. Yawning briefly, he snorted in delirious amusement at his state before shaking his head slightly and heading out. 

Entering the nice little coffee shop, Dean noticed that it was busy with studying students. Waiting in the line, he soon came to the till, looking up at the counterperson. Oh, that was good, Sam wasn’t on today. See this little coffee shop was owned by Gabriel Novak and it was called ‘The Trickster’ for some reason, though it did suit Gabriel very well. Anyway, Gabriel was great friends with Dean’s brother, Sam and as such, he’d offered the boy a job. So luckily, Dean had come in when his brother wasn’t working because Sam would’ve taken one look at Dean and started fussing over him like a mother hen. What he didn’t think about was how Gabriel would react. As said man looked up at Dean, peeking under the hoodie to see the deathly looking face, Gabriel’s eyes widened in worry making Dean frown in confusion.

“Guys, I’m going on a break,” He called to his employees before getting behind Dean and gently pushing Dean through the ‘staff only’ door and up the stairs to Gabe’s apartment, once up their, he carefully pushed Dean onto the couch. “Stay there, I’m going to go call Cas.” Several minutes passed before the short man returned.

 

****——LINE BREAK——** **

 

“Right, Cas is on his way to pick you up, kiddo.” He said as he returned to Dean, he gently lifted the hood over Dean’s head and took a good look at his exhausted state, “Shit, kiddo. You can’t do this to yourself, no matter the amount of studying you do, you won’t do well on your exams if you’re this exhausted -Hell you might not be able to sit them, you look seconds away from passing out.” Dean just grumbled in response, muttering something about Gabriel caring, “Look, we both know you’re extremely intelligent and that you could pass these exams in your sleep, so take it easy, kiddo, you’ll do fine.”

“You don’t get it, Gabriel.” Ouch, full name, “If I don’t pass this exam, I don’t get to do what I want. I can’t do anything I want.” Gabe sighed heavily,

“You won’t be able to do anything if you’re this exhausted.” He muttered, “Kiddo, believe me, you’ll get full fucking marks if you actually get some sleep and food in you, I can tell that you’ve lost some weight, despite the big hoodie you have on. Speaking of which, by any chance could you knick one of Sasquatch for me?” Dean snorted at that making Gabe do a little happy dance on the inside.

Five minutes later, Castiel arrived. Cas was Dean’s boyfriend and he was also Gabriel’s little brother, which was why he had been called.

“Wait, before we go. Why do you care, Gabe? You and I have never been exactly…comforting towards one another.” The Novak’s were surprised at such an audible question,

“One day, Dean-o, you’ll be my brother-in-law.” He answered with a shrug, knowing that his response would probably go right over the sleepy and delirious man in front of him, “Plus, you’re a good guy, Dean. I care about you.” Gabe watched as Dean’s eyes started to droop, “Get him home Cas."

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

When Castiel got the two of them back to their shared dorm room, he immediately dumped Dean on the bed, taking the man's shoes, jeans and t-shirt off, leaving him in only his boxers and socks, before he himself stripped to his underwear and got under the covers with Dean, who by this point was practically incoherent with his lack of sleep. Scooting forward until his chest was pressed against Dean’s back, they resumed the spooning position with Dean being the little spoon -not that Dean would ever tell anyone. Once Dean had gotten a good 12 hours of sleep, Cas made him some filling food to eat. Before laying down the rules.

“Look. You worry me when you get like this because you _don’t_ know _when_ to stop. Therefore, because I’m finished with my finals save for one small one next week, I _will_ be in charge of _when_ you can study and _how_ long you can. I _will_ be making you get some sleep and food. On the _extremely_ slim chance that you do not pass your exams, then you can blame me. Capeesh?”

“Yes, Cas, I understand. I’m sorry.” He mumbled as he drew his boyfriend in for a big hug.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Exams had long since passed and now Castiel and Dean were waiting patiently for their results to be slipped through the door and into their room. One day, Cas decided to drag Dean out to the park so he could sketch whilst Dean read a book in the sunshine (totally not an excuse for Cas to draw his boyfriend). By the time they returned to their apartment, they noticed something on the table. Walking closer, Dean noticed a little note was placed on top of a cardboard box containing a beautiful aroma that Dean knew was apple pie. He picked up the note and read it out loud,  
“‘Congratulations’” He said before turning the card around to see if there was anything on the back…there was. Dean chuckled, “Oh that son of a bitch.”

“What does it say, Dean?”

“It says: 'I told you so.’ Three guesses on who this is from.” Cas chuckled at Dean’s response before looking at the sides of the box. There were two opened envelopes on either side…it was their results. 

“I…I got full marks on engineering.” That was the exam that Dean had been studying so manically for.

“Well done, Dean. Knew you could do it” Cas said moving up to give Dean a kiss on the lips as they continued to go through their results, congratulating each other for their brilliant marks with kisses. Turns out Dean had nothing to worry about, he passed all of his finals with fantastic scores. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The actual word for this was ‘final’ but I made it plural so it would work better. Also, I tried to find out how people get their Uni results back and all but I couldn’t find it. So while I assume you have to go pick it up from your exam centre like with your GCSEs, I’m just going to make it so your results get sent to your dorm room -it’s stupid and most likely doesn’t happen because it could easily go to the wrong person, but it fits with the ending of my story.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment,  
> Bye!


End file.
